<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sitophilia by FrankieQuinn13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580522">Sitophilia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13'>FrankieQuinn13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mad Love [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Megalo Box (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Food Kink, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Nanbu, Obsessive Behavior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nothing special.</p><p>Fujimaki just likes watching people eat</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Junk Dog/Yuuri, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nanbu Gansaku/Fujimaki, Tatsumi Leonard Aragaki/Nanbu Gansaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mad Love [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1333969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sitophilia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: </p><p>Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Megalo Box or any of its characters</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s nothing special really. He just likes to cook. He likes watching people eat. It’s one of the reasons he chose a restaurant as the front for the… less legal activities he operates. There’s something comforting about cooking. You follow a recipe, step by step, give the dish a taste, make an adjustment here and there and then share the meal with someone else. Watch them enjoy eating it as much as you enjoyed making it.</p><p>It’s nothing special. It wasn’t all that interesting or out of the ordinary. When Nanbu came into the restaurant and Fujimaki made him try the soup, it was meant to be a onetime thing. He’d never made fond de gibier before, he needed someone to taste the final product. Of course, he knew that in his position, Nanbu probably wouldn’t have any real criticism to offer him. He was scared, terrified of what the mobster would do to him because of the little incident in the ring that evening. Of course, Nanbu’s fears were quite valid since Fujimaki had every intention of making the man pay for his partner’s little act of disobedience. But still, he made soup and someone needed to taste it. Fujimaki just didn’t expect to enjoy watching the man drink it so much.</p><p>Nanbu only hesitated for a moment as he stared down at the saucer of soup before he quickly lifted it up with both hands and drank the whole thing. Fujimaki watched as the older man’s throat bobbed, the way the orange liquid streamed down his chin throat from the corner of his lips before he set the plate down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. It was oddly satisfying to watch, Nanbu immediately bowing his head on the table so hard that he started to bleed as he begged for mercy afterwards wasn’t too bad either.</p><p>It was a day of many surprises, especially after Nanbu somehow managed to grow a spine and promised to win Megalonia in order to pay back his debt. Maybe that’s why he agreed to the deal, why he decided to let Nanbu off the hook at least for the time being and let him keep his eye, why helped the man get the ID card so Junkyard could enter the tournament without too much trouble. After the ID was completed, he offered Nanbu a drink. Always weary of the mobster, Nanbu sent Junkyard, or Joe rather, home for the night. Fujimaki didn’t mind either way. He didn’t have much of an interest in Joe. Talented as he was, Fujimaki knew that all he really had to do to make the boy follow orders was go through Nanbu.</p><p>They had a few drinks, well, Nanbu had a few drinks. Fujimaki was more than happy to just watch the older man. He drank down one glass after the other, Fujimaki couldn’t help but smirk in amusement as the man tried fishing the whiskey shot glass out from the bottom of the beer mug. It was strangely… cute. He reminded Fujimaki of a bulldog, old and slow but still oddly endearing. If Nanbu noticed his staring then he didn’t care, Fujimaki just kept handing him more alcohol and the older man didn’t seem to mind as long as he didn’t have to pay for it.</p><p>The next time they saw each other Nanbu didn’t stay long enough to eat, plus he had the kid with him and Fujimaki just felt odd about it with the child there. And now, it’s been a year since the night that Nanbu actually gauged out his eye so Joe could have his right to win Megalonia. A year since the boy actually won the tournament and knocked out the world champion. A year since Nanbu has set foot in his restaurant or any of his gambling spots.</p><p>Of course, he’s heard about the Team Nowhere Gym and how they used to money from Megalonia to open it. He heard how Nanbu got a partner to help him run it and train the students that came through. There was no reason for him to see Nanbu again, especially after he wiped the man’s debt clean, especially after Joe stopped fighting in underground rings and went mainstream. There was no reason to see him again. But really, when has Fujimaki ever needed a reason to do anything?</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Aragaki smiled softly at the man that sat across from him in the booth. For once thankful of the man’s lack of eyesight. It had always been so embarrassing for him, how easily he would let his guard down whenever he was around Nanbu. He could smile or flush and sometimes cry and Nanbu would be witness to it all. He didn’t mind that Nanbu was the one to always catch him at his most vulnerable. It was just a little embarrassing when he got caught staring that’s all.</p><p>“This is a nice place, huh?” Nanbu commented as he reached out over the table until he felt a saltshaker and grabbed it, playing with the silver container between his fingers, “A year ago, I never imagined that I’d ever be eating here.”</p><p>“Too expensive for a cheapskate like you?” Aragaki teased as he took a sip from his glass of water. Nanbu shook his head with a snort.</p><p>“Among other things.”</p><p>“This friend of yours, you’re sure he’ll let us eat here for free?”</p><p>“He’s oddly generous when it comes to the little stuff like food.”</p><p>“Oh? I thought you said you’ve never eaten here before.”</p><p>“I haven’t.” the older man hesitated, “Not in the restaurant at least.”</p><p>Aragaki folded his arms on the table, “How do you know him?”</p><p>Nanbu paused, his head tilted up almost like he could see the other man, “I suppose there’s no point in hiding it. Not like it’s a secret anyway.” He took in a soft breath as he lowered his head and kept playing with the saltshaker, “After you left… After I got back news that you were gone I – I went through a rough patch. So, I borrowed some money from him.”</p><p>Aragaki blinked, “So he’s a loan shark?”</p><p>“Fujimaki-san is a lot of things. As far as I know, this restaurant is about the only legal business he has.”</p><p>“He’s a gangster… no, a mob boss.” Aragaki couldn’t help but growl, “You borrowed money from a mob boss. Why aren’t I surprised?” He’d meant for it to come out more disapproving but he really wasn’t surprised, so it just ended coming out affectionate. Even before he left, Nanbu was always a little bit of a train wreck. Aragaki kind of loved that about him. Things apparently got worse after Aragaki left for the war but, at least back then he wasn’t borrowing money from mobster loan sharks.</p><p>An oddly warm feeling rose in his chest. It was a terrible thought, but the idea that Nanbu fell apart because of him… it made Aragaki feel better than it probably should have.</p><p>“You don’t still owe him, do you?”</p><p>Nanbu let out a bark of laughter, “No, our score is settled. I should hope so at least, otherwise I lost my last eye for nothing.”</p><p>Aragaki froze, “Is he… He’s the one who-“</p><p>“Yeah,” And almost like he could see the look on the younger man’s face he added quickly, “But its fine. The debts been settled, Joe doesn’t fight in his ring anymore and I’ve gone legit. Its fine now. I don’t owe Fujimaki anything.”</p><p>Aragaki looked up at the restaurant around them, decently occupied with the tables filled with smartly dressed patrons most of which looked like important businessmen entertaining clients, mistresses or wives. Before glancing over to the stern menacing looking figures around the restaurant, standing near the entrance and beside the bar. Two of them seemed to be standing guard at the kitchen.</p><p>He really should have noticed earlier.</p><p>“Are you sure it’s alright for us to be here?”</p><p>“When Fujimaki-san offers you a gift, it’s best not to insult him by refusing his kind gesture.” Nanbu said before taking in a deep breath, “When he sent the invitation yesterday, he didn’t mention anything about a meeting. The fact that we got a table during the dinner rush instead of being taken to the kitchen is a good sign. It’ll be fine. Fujimaki-san is harmless, provided that you don’t owe him anything.”</p><p>“Like a five-star dinner?”</p><p>“Like I said before, he’s generous when it comes to food.” Aragaki was surprised when Nanbu reached over with one hand and it immediately found one of his own, giving a comforting squeeze as he spoke. “Still, I’m glad that you came with me.”</p><p>Aragaki felt his face warm ever so slightly, “Well, you still owe me dinner so, I figured this would make up for it.”</p><p>Nanbu laughed as he gave the younger man’s hand another squeeze, “I don’t know if it’ll make up for it but it’s a good start.” Nanbu let go and startled fiddling with the saltshaker all over again, Aragaki missed the hand on his own. “If that waiter will finally get back to take our orders.”</p><p>Aragaki shrugged, “The place is pretty packed, maybe they’re understaffed tonight.”</p><p>“Fujimaki-san would never allow that. It’d be more likely that-“</p><p>Nanbu suddenly stopped, his nose twitched and he tensed. He dropped the silver shaker and it rolled across the table. Aragaki quickly reached out to catch it before it rolled off the side.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>It was just then that he saw a pair of tailored green pants stop beside them and he looked up at the tall imposing figure standing at their table wearing a similar green vest and red tie with a black long-sleeved shirt. The sleeves of the shirt were rolled up to his elbows, exposing the tail end of what looked like a large intricate dragon tattoo on his right forearm. The man had a scar over his right eye and the barest hint of a smirk on his lips as he stood with two steaming bowls each on a plate in his hands.</p><p>“Nanbu-san, I’m glad you could make it.”</p><p>Aragaki looked up at the older man and paused when he saw the sweat already starting to collect along Nanbu’s brow and his Addams apple bob hard as he swallowed.</p><p>“Fu-Fujimaki-san. Of course, how could I refuse an invitation from you sir?” Nanbu quickly stood from his seat and gave a brief bow, “We’re honoured that you would have us.”</p><p>“We.” Fujimaki repeated as he looked over to Aragaki who remained seated. Even if he had his prosthetics on and wasn’t in a wheelchair, he wouldn’t have stood up anyway. “You brought a friend. How… <em>charming</em>.” Aragaki didn’t miss the condescending tone, he resisted the intense urge to glare.</p><p>“Ah, this is Tatsumi Leonard Aragaki.” Nanbu said quickly, “He used to be my student before, well… before Joe. He helps me run Team Nowhere Gym.”</p><p>“Right, you’re the one Joe fought before Mikio Shirato. That was an impressive fight. I wasn’t aware that you used to be Nanbu-san’s student.”</p><p>Nanbu gave a sheepish chuckle, “It was a long time ago.”</p><p>“Indeed, it’s a pleasure to meet you Aragaki-san.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you too.” Aragaki bit out, if Fujimaki noticed his tone he clearly didn’t care.</p><p>The man simply set the bowls down on the table and turned his attention to the older man.</p><p>“You can sit down now, Nanbu-san. I’m sure you must be starving.”</p><p>Aragaki frowned, “We haven’t ordered anything yet.”</p><p>Fujimaki didn’t even glance at him, “You didn’t have to.”</p><p>“Fujimaki-san?” Nanbu asked in confusion as he sat down and leaned forward to take a sniff of the soup that was placed before him. He swallowed hard again, Aragaki noticed his jaw clench.</p><p>“I already chose your meal for you. Nanbu-san, you’re a dear friend after all. I’m sure it’ll be to your liking.” Fujimaki said with that smirk still in place as he pulled back and tugged the white dish cloth off his shoulder to wipe his hands as he spoke, “You’ll start with a simple veal and vegetable soup, prepared with fond de gibier for the stock and a few slices of toasted bread.”</p><p>Aragaki looked down at the soup, with its two slices of toast on the side it smelled incredible but he couldn’t stop himself from looking up at Nanbu instead. The man looked tense and Fujimaki was just standing there, staring at him.</p><p>“Enjoy.” Fujimaki said and Nanbu let out a nervous laugh as he brought his hands together in front of him.</p><p>“Itadakimasu.”</p><p>He reached out, first to touch the sides of the bowl to confirm where it was before taking hold of the spoon which had been set on the table before they sat down and blew on the soup before bringing the spoonful up to his mouth.</p><p>“It’s delicious.” Nanbu said after a moment of chewing and Fujimaki huffed out a soft snort.</p><p>“I’m glad to hear it. I’ll let you two enjoy your meal.” The gangster said as he turned to walk away but not before setting a hand on Nanbu’s shoulder for a brief moment as he left.</p><p>Nanbu tensed but said nothing until the gangster was out of ear shot.</p><p>“That was intense.” He said with a heavy sigh, “I was sure that he was going to do something there for a second. I wasn’t expecting him to actually come to the table, let alone serve us the first course. Seems like we’re safe.”</p><p>“Nanbu.” Aragaki started, his voice oddly low even to his own ears. “Did something happen between you and that guy?”</p><p>Nanbu frowned, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“He seems strange, is all. I was wondering if something happened besides what happened with Joe.”</p><p>“Other than the gambling, I can’t think of anything.” the older man said as he took another spoonful of soup into his mouth, “Why?”</p><p>Aragaki was staring across the restaurant towards the bar area where Fujimaki had stopped. The man was sitting at the bar, staring at Nanbu unabashedly his smirk spreading just a little wider as he rolled his sleeves back down his arms and buttoned the cuffs.</p><p>Aragaki looked back to Nanbu and found that the older man had set his spoon aside and lifted up the whole bowl to drink before he set it down again and let out a satisfied gasp with a warm smile on his face.</p><p>Aragaki shook his head.</p><p>“It’s… It’s nothing.”</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>It wasn’t nothing.</p><p>Although they were served by their waiter for the rest of the night. Fujimaki didn’t stop watching them, or rather, he didn’t stop watching Nanbu the entire night. It had Aragaki on edge the whole time. Thankfully the older man didn’t notice.</p><p>It was just as they were about to leave that Fujimaki pulled Nanbu aside to have a word with him. Nanbu seemed beyond uncomfortable but he smiled politely and did as he was told. Nothing seemed different when Nanbu returned to his side, nothing about Nanbu seemed different, but Aragaki caught Fujimaki’s gaze as they left the restaurant and he knew that something was off.</p><p>
  <em>“He was offering to invest in Team Nowhere Gym, apparently one of our fighters caught his eye.” Nanbu shook his head, “I politely declined of course. I don’t want Fujimaki-san anywhere near the gym, let alone the kids. He seemed to take it pretty well. Thankfully Fujimaki-san is pretty reasonable when he’s in a good mood. It’s fine, nothing to worry about.”</em>
</p><p>It wasn’t nothing but, Aragaki somehow couldn’t get up the nerve to make that clear to Nanbu. He had questions. So many questions and yet somehow, he knew that Nanbu wouldn’t be able to give him the answers that he needed. So, he decided to talk to the one person other person that knows Nanbu almost as well as he does.</p><p>Joe decided to stop by the next day. Since he moved in with Yuri the younger man hadn’t been spending too much time around Nanbu. Joe would usually just come in to train before spending the rest of the day away. Having the young man stop by at the gym just because was rare.</p><p>Joe came by the gym, he talked to Nanbu for a little bit about his next match before just joking around for a while until one of the other students going to the gym needed a little help. They were both standing by the ring. Aragaki leaning back against the platform, lightly tapping his prosthetics as he stared at Nanbu. Interestingly enough, Joe is the one that started the conversation.</p><p>“What’s up with you and the old man?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’ve been staring at him since I got here. It’s different from how you normally stare.” Joe asked, “Something happen?”</p><p>Aragaki wanted to argue, instead he just shook his head, “It’s that obvious huh?”</p><p>“You’re easy to read. So, what happened?”</p><p>“Nothing happened, not really.” Aragaki sighed, “We went to dinner at a restaurant last night.”</p><p>“And? What, old man finally put out?”</p><p>Aragaki almost chocked on his own spit, “I-no! That’s not-“ Joe smirked and Aragaki gave him a half-hearted glare, “You’re teasing me.”</p><p>“You’re easy.” The younger man said simply with a shrug, “Where’d you go for dinner?”</p><p>“Fujimaki-san invited Nanbu to have dinner at his restaurant and-“</p><p>“Oh, I get it.” Joe let out a snort, “Don’t worry about it, you get used to it eventually.”</p><p>“Used to what?”</p><p>“The <em>staring</em>. You saw it too, right?” Joe gave a slight shrug, “It’s kinda weird I guess but, Fujimaki’s got a soft spot for the old man. Pretty sure Nanbu hasn’t noticed though. Its fine.”</p><p>Aragaki paused, “What do you mean by soft spot?”</p><p>Joe looked over to the other man, “Fujimaki’s got a reputation, things tend to turn out ugly for people that owe him and don’t pay up or people that just cross him in general.”</p><p>“Except for Nanbu?”</p><p>Joe looked over to where Nanbu was talking to one of the students.</p><p>“He’s gotten away with more than most.”</p><p>“Do you think Fujimaki has feelings for him?”</p><p>“What, like you?”</p><p>Aragaki huffed out a sigh, “Yes.”</p><p>He half expected Joe to snort or outright laugh at the mere notion. Instead the younger man just frowned.</p><p>“Maybe not like you, but, something weirds going on there. Who knows, maybe he has a thing for useless old men.” Aragaki gave Joe withering glare and the younger man let out a bark of laughter, “Either way, it doesn’t matter. Not like Pops’ ever going to notice anyway.”</p><p>Aragaki frowned just as Joe stood up straight and stretched his arms above his head.</p><p>“Anyway, I should head out. The kid’s coming over tonight and Yuri wants to do something special.”</p><p>“Still trying to get into Sachio’s good graces huh?”</p><p>Joe rolled his eyes, “I keep telling him that just letting the kid play with the dog is enough, but he still thinks Sachio’s mad cause of the shit with his dad’s gear. What a pain in the ass.”</p><p>Aragaki gave a snort, “Good luck.”</p><p>“About the old man.” Joe paused to look back and give him a smirk, “I wouldn’t worry about Fujimaki. I’m pretty sure Nanbu’s got it pretty bad for you.”</p><p>Aragaki blinked, “What – Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, and hey, maybe next time you take him out, he’ll finally put out.”</p><p>The older man flushed, “Very funny!”</p><p>Joe just laughed as he walked away and left the gym.</p><p>“See ya, Pops!”</p><p>Nanbu called out to Joe as he left. Aragaki looked over to Nanbu, a smile spread over his face as he put a hand on the shoulder of the kid he was talking to. Almost like he could feel he eyes on him, Nanbu turned his head towards him for a brief moment before excusing himself. Aragaki immediately stood up straight, despite knowing that the man couldn’t see him. Nanbu stopped and leaned back against the ring beside the younger man.</p><p>“Shunsuke-kun needs someone to spar with him, help him improve his blocking. You’re free at three, right?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“For the whole day or just the afternoon?”</p><p>Aragaki paused to look down at the older man, “What’re you up to now?”</p><p>“Nothing nothing. I just thought that things were a little awkward last night at Fujimaki-san’s restaurant,” Nanbu scratched his nose, “I figured we could go to that ramen stand down the block after locking up. It’s not as fancy as the restaurant but-“</p><p>Nanbu trailed off and Aragaki couldn’t help but feel his chest warm, “Ramen stand sounds good. The food at that  restaurant wasn’t that great anyway.”</p><p>Nanbu shook his head with a soft chuckle, “You have terrible taste.”</p><p>“Horrible taste.” Aragaki said with a warm smile and Nanbu nudged him with his elbow.</p><p>“We should get ready for the next set of classes-“</p><p>Nanbu’s phone suddenly rang and the older man paused to quickly fish it out of his pockets and answer.</p><p>“Hello?...” Nanbu paled, “Oh Fu-Fujimaki-san, what a surprise…” Nanbu waved Aragaki off as he walked off to the side, “Is something wrong?”</p><p>Aragaki watched as the older man kept talking a few feet away, had to take in a deep breath to resist the urge to walk over there to hang up the phone and throw it in the nearest trash can. He almost failed, when Nanbu turned towards him and gave him a brief smile.</p><p>Joe’s words came back to him and Aragaki decided to just… get ready for the next group of students.</p><p>It’s nothing.</p><p>Hopefully, it’s nothing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: End</p><p>Please review</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>